


Lobbying

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: “We can’t keep doing this,” she tells him as he lifts her onto the desk – the Speaker’s desk – his mouth fused to the juncture of her neck. (CS Modern AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS-TOO-TOO-SULLIED-FLESH ASKED: what i want to know is are you gonna write me a really good smutty oneshot about a washington fixer and a super problematic politico or what

“We can’t keep doing this,” she tells him as he lifts her onto the desk – the  _ Speaker’s _ desk – his mouth fused to the juncture of her neck.

He pulls away just long enough to mumble, “Yes, we can,” before he goes back to work, his hand deftly moving to pop each of the buttons her blouse.

“This is you boss’s desk.”

“And we’re about to fuck on it,” he tells her, and God if the way the words roll off his tongue don’t send a pool of heat down low in her belly. “C’mon, darling, think of this as retribution for all those awful bills you think the Mills has pushed through.”

Emma doesn’t have an answer to that, so she kisses him instead, teeth clacking and mouths nipping. She tugs his bottom lip, and he makes the most delicious of noises. Over the past few months she’s learned the best ways to get him to make these noises – a bite here, a stroke there.

It is her job to help people get what they want, and well, both she and Killian Jones want the same thing.

There’s a definite conflict of interest here. She, the lobbyist, with her skirt hiked up fumbling with the belt of the Speaker of the House’s Chief of Staff. But to play on the cliché, if this is wrong, she doesn’t want to be right. (There’s a pun to be had about how she never wants to be  _ right _ politically, but she loses the train of thought when his hand skims up her thigh and his thumb finds  _ there _ .)

She’s the one who moans this time, and it’s exactly what he wants, his lips curling into a predatory grin. Well, Emma’s not one to give without getting something she wants in return, so she curls her hand around his cock and pumps it just so – and, _oh_ , there it is.

He pulls away from her quickly after that, dropping to his knees and arranging her legs over her shoulder. Her heel digs into his back as he makes contact, and he has the audacity to moan as he tastes her.

“We don’t have time for this,” she says through quick pants, cognizant of the fact that they’re still on his Speaker Mills’ desk. She’s doing the rounds back in Maine, but it doesn’t mean some intern won’t be flitting in and out of the office.

His response is a firm lick to her clit that has her seeing stars.

Killian is good with his tongue, both verbally and sexually. He’s the one making the rounds on all the debate shows, Fox, CNN, and even Charlie Rose. Emma wouldn’t even be surprised if he one day makes the jump from the House to the White House. He’s talented.

And Emma comes in no time at all.

“See, love, we had time for it after all,” he says with a smirk. He makes no move to wipe his mouth clean.

It’s a sexy sight, him still in his tie and dress shirt, pants around his ankles. She wraps her hand around his tie, and pulls him into a dirty kiss.

He’s talented and he knows it.  But Emma’s better. And she knows how to get what she wants.

“So what else do you have for me?”

And he shows her. Right on Speaker Mills’ desk. 


End file.
